Black out
If you were looking for TCG theme deck, see Blackout (TCG). :For the glitch screen, see . ---- The player will black out (Japanese: }} lose hope, lit. plunge into darkness) when all the on the player's team faint. In the Generation and games (in Western release), or the Generation II games and (in Japanese releases), the player will instead white out (Japanese: }} plunge into white), although there is no difference from blacking out. This is comparable to a screen for the Pokémon games. It generally occurs in but it can also occur in the overworld due to the effects of prior to Generation IV. Effects Core series The player will lose a sum of money. In battles, the money will be paid to the winner, but in battles with wild Pokémon, the money will be dropped in panic. Before Generation IV, half of the money on hand was lost and this loss was not explicitly stated to the player. In and Generation IV onward, however, the money lost depends on the level of the player's and the number of Badges he/she has earned. In these games, the player receives a message about how much was lost. Prior to Generation VI, the Pokémon will not be given the opportunity to evolve if player blacks out. Furthermore, the player will rush back to the last visited Pokémon Center to restore their Pokémon's health. This will not occur in special occasions such as the player's initial battle as a Trainer in Red, Blue, , FireRed, LeafGreen, , Black, White, Black 2, White 2, or in Link Battles and facilities of the Battle Frontier. In FireRed, LeafGreen, and from Generation IV and on, a cutscene plays featuring a description of the player's rush back to the Pokémon Center and protecting the party from harm. If the player blacks out during a Sky Battle but still has usable Pokémon in their party which were ineligible for the battle, they will not be returned to a Pokémon Center. If a Pokémon Center has not been used at all before the party has fainted, the player's mother will revive the party and remark about stocking up on Potions. in Generation I causes a black out to occur in the overworld and without ed Pokémon by storing all party Pokémon in the Pokémon Storage System except for the ones that have fainted. Formula for money lost In the Generation I games, Generation II games, and , the amount of money lost is simply half of the money the player has. In , and all games from Generation IV onwards, the money lost is calculated using the following formula: Where Level is the level of the player's highest-level Pokémon and Base payout is looked up using the appropriate table below. For example, if the player has seven Badges and loses a battle with only a Level 96 in their party, 9600 will be lost. The minimum amount of money that the player can lose is 8 (if the Pokémon with the highest level in the player's party is level 1 and the player has 0 Badges; 1×8=8), while the maximum is 12000 (if the Pokémon with the highest level in the player's party is level 100 and the player has 8 Badges or the Island Challenge Completion stamp; 100×120=12000). If the player is currently holding less money than the amount calculated, they will simply lose all their money when they black out. Side series In Pokémon Colosseum, the amount of money lost when the player whites out is half of the money the player has. The player will respawn at the last visited Pokémon Center, or in the Outskirt Stand if a Pokémon Center has not been used. In Pokémon XD: Gale of Darkness, the amount of money lost when the player whites out is 16 × the level of the player's highest-level Pokémon. The player will respawn in a spot in the current location; for example, the player respawns at the entrance to the grounds if the player whites out at Kaminko's House, while the player respawns in Acri's house if the player whites out in Gateon Port. Quotes When running out of usable Pokémon Generation I - : "Trainer is out of usable/useable Pokémon! Trainer blacked/whited out!" Generation III - : "Trainer is out of usable Pokémon! Trainer panicked and lost XX,XXX.../Trainer dropped XX,XXX in panic! or Player lost against XXX XXXX! Trainer paid out XX,XXX to the winner.../as the prize money... ... ... ... ... Trainer blacked/whited out!" Generation VI: "Trainer has no more Pokémon that can fight! Trainer panicked and dropped XX,XXX... or Player lost against XXX XXXX! Trainer gave XX,XXX to the winner... Trainer blacked out!" Generation VII: "You have no more Pokémon that can fight! You panicked and dropped XX,XXX... or You lost against XXX XXXX! You gave XX,XXX to the winner... You blacked out!" When rushing back and protecting the party from any further harm Generation III - : "Trainer scurried to a Pokémon Center/scurried back home, protecting the exhausted and fainted Pokémon from further harm..." Generation VI: "Trainer scurried to a Pokémon Center/back home, protecting the exhausted Pokémon from any further harm..." Generation VII: "You scurry back to a Pokémon Center/back home, protecting your exhausted Pokémon from any further harm..." Appearance In other languages 眼前变得一片漆黑 Yǎnqián biàndé yīpiàn qīhēi |zh_yue=眼前一片漆黑 Ngáahnchìhn yātpin chāthāk |fr=Être hors-jeuGen. I- , Être hors jeu , Gen. VII |de=In Ohnmacht fallen Ohnmächtig werden Besiegt werden Schwarz vor Augen werdenGen. V+ |it=Essere fuori gioco Essere fuori combattimento Non vedere più niente Non vederci più Trovarsi alle strette Essere alle stretteGen. VI+ |ko=눈앞이 깜깜해지다 Nun-api kkamkkamhaejida 눈앞이 캄캄해지다 Nun-api kamkamhaejida , Gen. V+ 눈앞이 하얘지다 Nun-api hayaejida |es=Desmayarse Perder el conocimiento Estar fuera de combate , Gen. IV- Quedarse fuera de combateGen. VII }} Category:Game mechanics de:Ohnmacht fr:Hors-jeu ja:めのまえがまっくらになった!